Race for One Piece
|} Race for One Piece is an original One Piece story written by Teruul. The story was first published on the 19th of November, 2012 on FanFiction.net. Race for One Piece follows a strict updating schedule, with one new episode every monday, wednesday and friday. Plot Race for One Piece takes place during the two-year timeskip in the original manga. We catch up on what's happening on Grand Line during this time, as well as follow Atalaya and the Saber Pirates on their journey towards Raftel. Characters The Saber Pirates The Saber Pirates is the group of pirates we follow in Race for One Piece. Captained by Atalaya, they sail from island to island, experiencing one crazy advernture after the other and constantly drawing closer to their goal; Raftel. Atalaya Appearance; 'Acting as captain of the Saber Pirates, ''Sabertooth Atalaya is a very strong-willed girl. She's a complete tomboy, to the point where she only let's her fellow crewmembers know of her real gender. She's strong and brave, with a sense of logic and the ability to read situations and find a solution that doesn't always end in violence. As a residense of North Blue, Atalaya wears a thick winter jacket with a furry hood. When she left North Blue and its freezing climate, she tore the sleeves off to minimize the heat. Tight white pants cover her legs, and she's equipped with a pair of sturdy winter boots. Atalaya wears a speckled bandana over her hair to keep it away from her eyes. Her eyes shifted from green to orange at the age of eight, when she'd eaten a Devil's Fruit. Two thin scars run diagonally down her chin as a result from the first time she tried to use her ability. The color of her hair is dark brown. Atalaya also wears a leather strap with a golden ring tied to it around her neck. 'Ability; '''At the age of eight, Atalaya ate the Neko Neko no Mi; Model Sabertooth Tiger. The fruit allows her to assume the form of a full-grown sabertooth tiger, or a hybrid of a human and a sabertooth at will. In her hybrid form, her body will be covered with fur, her canines will grow over her chin and her claws will extend. She'll also grow a tail. This is the form she usually uses in battle. It is also the reason for her pirate name, "Sabertooth". '''Strategy in battle; '''Atalaya fights using her claws and teeth. She's spent all of her childhood training at the local dojo in her home village, so she's very adept in several close combat styles. Kitsune '''Appearance; '''Though he is the first one to have joined Atalaya on her journey to One Piece, ''Crimson Fox Kitsune absolutely not the vice captain. He's lazy around the ship, arrogant and spiteful in nature, and it's his greatest joy to make anybody and everybody lose their temper. He's a cold-blooded killer with no sense of compassion or kindness, and Atalaya seems to be the only one who can keep a lid on his murderous personality. Kitsune only wears kimonos. Long robes that covers his entire body from the neck down to his legs. The kimono he wears is deep red, so as to mask the stains of his enemies blood. However, his hair and skin is often caked with blood as he thinks it's too much of a hassle to clean it off. This has earned him his pirate name, "Crimson Fox." He ties a thin red sash around his abdomen, and he strolls around in a pair of Geta shoes. Resenting the red color of his eyes, Kitsune constantly keeps his eyes closed, only parting his eyelids on rare occasions. The color of his hair is pure white. '''Ability; All we know about Kitsune's Devil's Fruit, the legendary Zoan Fruit, Inu Inu no Mi; model Nine-tailed Fox, is that he resents it to the extent he never uses it, and that he was force-fed the fruit by his father. Strategy in battle; 'Kitsune fights using Hebi Kotei, a sword from the 21 O Wazamono family. Directly translated, Hebi Kotei means Snake Emperor. Shuusun Roa '''Appearance; 'Roa is the navigator of the Saber Pirates, and the third one to join Atalaya. He's a grouchy young man with a aggressive temper, known to snap for the littlest things. He's very protective of Atalaya, and acts almost like a big brother for her. Roa spends most of his time by Atlas' wheel, making sure they never stray from their course. The most striking feature is Roa's long, golden hair. He keeps it tied up into a sloppy but sturdy braid that reaches past his butt, and if he let his hair loose, it would reach almost to the back of his knees. He wears a sleeveles jacket with a high collar and a golden zipper. Baggy pants with a camouflage pattern covers his legs, and he wears sturdy combat boots on his feet. '''Ability; '''none. '''Stratedy in battle; '''Roa fights using a bow and arrows. He performs best when attacking from a distance, but if necessary, he can survive a close combat fight. He uses special arrows designed by the Saber Pirates' shipwright/mechanic. Lance '''Appearance; Lance is the shipwright/mechanic of the Saber Pirates, and the fourth one to follow Atalaya. He is the gentleman of all gentlemen, always speaking in an old-fashioned and polite manner. He's helpful and charming, and true to his gentlemanly ways, he's working hard to cope with the fact that Atalaya doesn't want to be seen as a lady. Lance wears an outfit that could've originated from the late 19th century. The jacket is a light purple to match his trousers. He wears a secondary suit underneath the first, also purple, and underneath that, a white dress shirt and a black waistcoat. He ties a ribbon around his collar, and he wears white gloves. To match the outfit, he wears a purple tophat. This hat is of extreme sentimental value to him, and he would rather die than let something happen to it. The hat is decorated with three roses and a lily, a white lace and a ribbon, and four long peacock feathers. The color of his hair is dark blue. Ability; '''none. '''Strategy in battle; '''Lance fights using two enlargened trench knives. The blades are approximately 45 centimeters long, and Lance is constantly working on enhancing the knuckle guards with whatever functions he thinks they should have. Ruule/Eluur '''Appearance; Ruule is the temporary chef of the Saber Pirates. This airhead of a cook is usually cheerful and friendly, but he suffers from a split personality. His other half refers to himself as Eluur , and is greedy, violent and ruthless. Completely oblivious to the fact of Eluur's existance, Ruule explains the periods when Eluur is control as "narcoleptic attacks". Ruule wears a loose dress shirt tucked into a pair of black leather pants. His eyesight is poor up close, so he wears simple, steel-rimmed black glasses. However, when he's not wearing his glasses, he can see better than a hawk. Whenever Eluur's in charge, he swaps the simple glasses for a pair of theatrical ones; black, jewelled frames with a white wing rising from the right side. His hair is black and curly, reaching down to his shoulders. Ability; none. Strategy in battle; 'Ruule/Eluur uses two guns, one for strength and one for presicion. The one he holds in his right hand is named Rosa, and the one in his left is named Beauty. Rosa's speciality is destruction, and Ruule uses bullets made specially by Lance. Beauty is used more for precision shots, such as sniping or sharpshooting. The chef preferrably keeps his distance from his enemies. The Marines The marines become aware of the Saber Pirates after Umibe Arc, when Atalaya and her crew has defeated the vicious pirate Rocket. Atalaya befriends a marine lieutenant while secretly hitching a ride from Umibe Island to Mokuzai Kingdom, and when the commander of the ship find out who she is, he swears he'll be the one to catch her. Commander Lash '''Appearance; 'Lash is a rising star in the marines' ranks. Being only 27 years old, he's the youngest one in years to achieve the rank of a commander. He has a burning respect for the navy, and he'd stop at nothing to capture a pirate crew once he lays his eyes upon them. To his nature, he can be lazy, but never when in front of a superior or an enemy. His fuse is very short, and he's quick to lose his temper. On his shoulders, Lash wears a long marine jacket that reaches all the way down to his ankles. It's open at the front, revealing an open black suit, a slightly unbuttoned white dress shirt and a loosened tie. He wears matching black pants. His hair is shoulder-long and wine red, and he ties it with a yellow strap at the very end. He wears a deep scowl almost all the time. '''Ability; '''none. '''Strategy in battle; '''Lash fights using a steel battle stick. It's approximately 150 centimeters long, with a sturdy grip in the middle. He relies on raw strength and speed, turning him into a very dangerous opponent. His reflexes are lightning-fast, and he has absolutely no compassion for his enemies. Lieutenant Christian '''Appearance; Serving as a lieutenant under Commander Lash, Christian is quite timid for a marine. He despises his orange hair and keeps it hidden by pressing a marine cap down all the way to his eyebrows to make sure no one can see the color. He's very trusting, something that might not always be a good thing. Sometimes, it seems like Christian acts as the voice of reason when Lash wants to blindly charge at his enemies. Chris wears a zipped up marine jacket (one similar to the one Coby wears when seen in Post-Enies Lobby Arc) and black pants. He's never seen without a hat on his head. '''Ability; '''none. '''Strategy in battle; '''Despite his personality, Chris is far from a poor fighter. He uses two daggers, he's fast with good reflexes, and, though he hates killing, he won't hesitate to attack. He relies on his speed, turning him into a hard target to hit. Locations North Blue *Fubuki Island West Blue *Wayward Island *Umibe Island *Mokuzai Kingdom Grand Line *Kanran-sha Island *Runuura Island Storyline North Blue Fubuki Island West Blue Wayward Arc Umibe Arc Mokuzai Kingdom Grand Line Extermination Arc Runuura Arc External links *http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8717182/1/Race-for-One-Piece the story on fanfiction.net *http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2950364/Teruul the author's profile page *teruul.deviantart.com the author's deviantART page